


Come Play With Me

by mizzdee



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzdee/pseuds/mizzdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella has her future planned out: job, husband, kids. But before real life begins Edward told her to let loose & have fun. To experience life. There are two experiences she wants, Emmett and Jasper. Written for Twi Kink fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I’m just playing with her amazing characters and I have a feeling that she definitely would not approve.
> 
> Warnings: Dub-con, cheating and multiple partners. If this isn’t something you approve of, please do not read any further.
> 
> Twi Kink Fest Prompt: Dub-con. Bella pretends to be drunk and past out while her boyfriend's friends fondle and fuck her. Please write for BellaPOV and make clear she wants it, but men do not know.

College life.

A time for exploration. A time for experimentation. A time to find yourself. A time to find someone to love. 

Over the past four years, I’ve found the love of my life. The one and only Edward Cullen – sweet, fun, happy, totally together, and knows exactly what he wants for his life and ours. I’ve figured out who I am and who I want to be when I leave this place – a writer, a wife and a mother. But I’m not gone yet. 

Edward has told me over and over again to let loose and have fun while I can – no matter what it is – because once we cross that stage at graduation, real life begins and there’s no turning back. And I’ve taken his words to heart but there are still experiences I want to have. There are still things I want to do. Okay, let’s be honest, not things really, but people. Two people in particular.

I love Edward. I truly do, but there’s just something about Emmett and Jasper, our roommates, that makes my blood rush through my veins whenever they’re around. It could be the fact that they’re both gorgeous. Emmett with his hulking muscles and his sweet face with the cutest dimples, and Jasper with his hard, toned body, chiseled features and a slight Texas accent that makes the girls go weak at the knees. 

Maybe it isn’t their looks at all. Maybe it’s all the inappropriate little touches they’ve tried to play off as innocent all these years. The light brush of my ass as either one of them reaches to grab something out of the cabinet above my head while I do the dishes. The occasional boob graze as they reach past me to get something out of the pantry. Or my personal favorite, their ‘accidental’ touches between my legs as I play the center position when we all get together to play football during the summer. 

I’ll never tell anyone that I always volunteer for that position just so they can touch me. They’re completely oblivious to how much I want it because I’m better at playing this game than they are and I’ve gotten in a few ‘innocent’ touches of my own. I conveniently lay my hand a little too high on their thighs when laughing at one of their jokes. I use my clumsiness to my advantage as I pretend to trip and fall directly into their laps and I only grind my ass against their dicks a little as I get back on my feet again.

From the day I moved into their apartment, there’s always been something more to our relationship than just friendship but because I’m with Edward, neither one of them will ever act on it. Well I, for one, am tired of all the games. 

It’s not like I’m looking for a relationship with Emmett or Jasper, because I sure as hell won’t leave Edward for either one of them. But before I finally take that last step and marry Edward, I want to know what it feels like to have their hands on me, to feel the way their fingers and mouths can bring me to the highest peaks of ecstasy. I want to know – just once – what it feels like to have them fuck me, to have those cocks that I’ve felt so many times under my wiggling ass buried deep inside of me.

I’ve been thinking about it for a long time and tonight I’m going to get what I want. We’re having a big end of summer party before we go back to school to start our senior year. It’s gonna be wild and it’ll give me the perfect opportunity to follow through on my plan.

As I stand in front of my mirror, I check out my outfit – a tight, blue halter sundress – one more time before I grab my brush to pull my hair into a tight ponytail. It’s a look that’s always made Emmett’s eyes grow a little wider when I walk into the room and tonight’s no different. I can feel his eyes on me as I walk through the house – swinging my hips a little more than necessary – to open the door for our friends.

With the party in full swing, I’m standing at the keg, grabbing another beer for myself and Edward when I feel fingertips lightly touch the skin of my bare back before a hand rests on my shoulder.

“Having fun, darlin’?” Jasper asks.

Attempting to contain the shiver, I smile. “I’m having a great time.” I turn and rest my hand on his stomach. “And it’s just going to get better.”

I take a sip of my beer, wink, and drop my hand, grazing the front of his jeans before I grab Edward’s beer and walk away. I hear his intake of breath and my smile grows. _It’s definitely going to get better, Jasper._

I head back into the front room after dropping off Edward’s beer and see two things that peak my interest; Emmett, standing in the corner of the room talking to his friend, and my friend, Angela, dancing solo in the crowd of people. Oh, she made this too easy for me. I looked back to Emmett, whose eyes flicker between Garrett and me. _That’s it, Emmett. Keep watching._

Angela and I did the whole experimentation thing a couple years ago, before I met Edward, and I figure tonight I can fall back into that role a little if it will get me what I want later. Walking up behind Angela, I slide my hand around her waist, glancing at Emmett once before I lean in to kiss her neck. Her hand covers mine and she turns her head toward me. My eyes close when her lips touch mine. She’s the only one Edward allows me to kiss, other than him, of course. What guy wouldn’t? 

Pulling away, I ask softly, “Dance with me?”

She nods, turns and takes a step closer, placing one hand on my waist as she grinds her body against me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Emmett shifting a little uncomfortably. Holding her tight against me, I kiss Angela again as we dance, losing myself a little as she moves against me.

After the song ends, I know the last kiss seals the deal as I see Emmett adjust himself before I leave Angela to go get another beer. I’m not really drinking it, of course. I just have to make them believe that I am so I can play it to my advantage later.

A few hours later, our house is empty except for the two guys still playing cards with Edward. I’m back at the keg again, pouring another beer for the two of us. Because I’ve only had one full beer all night, I am very aware of the footsteps as someone walks up behind me. The cologne tips me off to Jasper’s presence, so I turn and fake a stumble. He catches me with one hand on my back and the other on my ass. As always, I pretend not to notice the light squeeze he gives me before standing me back on my feet again.

I know I’m playing my part well when Jasper asks, “You okay, darlin’? Maybe you should go lay down…get some sleep.”

I shake my head, swaying a little from the motion.

“No, Edward wants this.” I do my best to slur my words.

“Edward’s drunk enough.” Jasper chuckles and takes the cups from my hands. “Emmett’s carrying him to bed right now.”

“But the party.”

“You’ve definitely had too much to drink.” He laughs. “Party’s over, Bella. Go lay down and we’ll clean up.”

_Time to make my move._

Jasper’s hands are full, meaning he can’t stop me when I put my arms around his neck and pull him down to my level under the pretense of a hug. With my lips right next to his ear, I whisper, “Mmm, bed sounds good. Can’t wait to get this dress off.”

I hear his whispered ‘fuck’ and try not to laugh. Moving my lips closer so they graze the shell of his ear, I whisper again, “Night Jasper.” He pushed out a strangled ‘good night’ as I stumbled my way out of the kitchen.

Our house isn’t that big, but with two rooms upstairs and two on the main floor, the distance is enough that Edward – passed out drunk or not – would never hear a thing. Looking around, I make sure no one can see me bypass the stairs and slip into Jasper’s room. If I know him like I think I do, he’ll run to Emmett for advice when he finds me nearly naked in his bed. Emmett won’t believe him, of course, and he’ll come to check things out for himself. Then, once the two of them are in the room, they won’t be able to resist.

As promised, I take my dress off, leaving me in just my thong, and lie down on top of the blankets. I have to be in full view for my plan to work. I don’t know how much time passes before I hear their ‘good nights’ to each other, but I make sure to lie absolutely still when I hear the door open and the lights in the room turn on.

“What the fuck?” Jasper says as he flips the switch, plunging the room back into darkness. “No, no, no this isn’t happening. Fuck, I have to get her outta here.”

_No!_

This isn’t what I expected at all. I hear him by the bed just before his hand touches my arm, shaking me lightly.

“Bella, wake up,” he whispered. “Darlin, please wake up. You have to go to bed.”

In response, I curl up on my side and press my face deeper into his pillow. Jasper’s shaky hand slides gently down my side to my hip before he pulls his hand away and begins pacing.

“Think, Jasper, think.” He stops talking for a second but starts right back up again. “Shit, look at her. Fuck no, Jasper, don’t look. Put her dress back on.”

_No! Don’t!_

I almost scream the words but press my lips together so he doesn’t know I’m awake. I feel a light blanket cover me.

_Shit! This isn’t the way…_

“Emmett…” is all he said before the door opens and he’s out of the room.

_Perfect. Now he’s playing my game._

Opening my eyes, I realize how much light is actually in the room, even with the lights off. So, to up the stakes a little, I roll onto my back, taking the blanket with me and pinning it underneath me. I position myself with one arm is under my head, the other hand on my hip, one leg straight and the other bent enough to spread my legs for them. They’ll have the perfect view when they walk back in.

“Did you try to wake her up?”

“Yes but she’s passed out. I’d have to carry her but… but she’s almost fucking naked, Em.”

“No fucking way.”

They’re whispering but in the silent house, their voices carry into the room from the hallway.

“She’s so fucking hot, Em, in those tiny little G-string looking panties she wears.”

“Holy shit!” 

Emmett must have just walked into the room.

“Jazz, tell me you didn’t walk out on this shit. Tell me you at least got a handful of that ass.”

“Em, you know Edward would kill me.”

“Edward’s passed out, Jazz. He wouldn’t know.”

I hear the door close.

“What are you doing?” Jasper sounds panicked.

“C’mon, Jazz, you want to hit that just as much as I do. When are we ever going to get a chance like this again?”

“But Edward…”

A whimper escapes me at Jasper’s protest. They both fall silent and I shift my position a little, switching the position of my legs and laying my hand on the inside of my thigh.

“Edward’s passed out.” Emmett picks up right where they left off. “He doesn’t have to know.”

This is why I chose Jasper’s bed instead of Emmett’s. I knew he was going to need a little convincing and Emmett is just the one to do it. 

_Well, he doesn’t have to do it all alone._

A new plan forms quickly in my head and I let out a soft moan.

“Unnhh Jasper,” I whisper as my hand moves between my legs.

They both know I talk in my sleep so this won’t surprise either of them, but I’m sure a dream about Jasper will. And maybe it’ll be enough to convince him that I want him to do it.

“She’s fucking dreaming about you, bro.” Emmett’s voice is closer and quieter. “Look at her, Jazz. Are you gonna let her get herself off or are you gonna man the fuck up and do it your damn self.”

_Come on, Jasper._

“So good,” I whispered again. 

I'm wet as hell and I can feel the tingling build in my stomach. My hips move on their own as I get closer and if one of them doesn’t touch me soon I’m going to finish this on my own. I decide to change my plan again. 

“God, Em,” I moan. “Yes.”

“Oh fuck,” Emmett says and I feel his breath rush across my stomach. “To hell with you, bro.”

Goose bumps cover my skin as fingertips lightly slide across my stomach. And again, a second later, only this time he doesn’t stop. Gently he slides his fingers up between my breasts, circles each one once before taking his hand away.

“Damn she’s so soft.” 

My breathing speeds up and in the excitement of Emmett finally touching me, my fingers stop moving completely. A low moan escapes me as his fingers take another trip from my stomach to my chest. He’s bolder this time, hopefully spurred on by my moans, and the palm of his hand grazes over my nipples. They harden at his touch and another moan slips through my lips.

“God you feel good,” Emmett whispers to himself this time.

My lower body squirms and by reflex, my legs close to get the friction I desperately need. The action was enough to get Jasper to move as I felt another set of shaking hands gliding along my legs, pushing carefully to open them again.

Jasper didn’t stop the way Emmett did. His fingertips trace lines up and down the outside of my thighs. Their touches push me to the edge, exceeding every fantasy I’ve ever had about them, but the second Emmett’s tongue touches my nipple, it’s like my whole body explodes. 

“Yes… yes...” I can’t hold the words in. I’m panting and it’s a struggle to keep my eyes closed and still pretend to sleep.

“Tastes so fucking good,” Emmett says just before his lips wrap around my nipple.

Emmett’s words are enough to bring out Jasper’s bolder side. He’s on the bed now, sitting between my legs and moving his hands along the inside of my thighs. My hips push up the instant his fingers trace a line down my soaked thong.

“Damn, she's so fucking wet.”

A moan from Emmett sends chills up my back as teeth graze my flesh gently before flicking it with his tongue. I want to touch him. I want to grab the back of his head and hold him to me, but I can’t. I can’t take the risk and have them stop because they think I’m awake. This is just the beginning of the fun we can have.

Just as that thought seeps into my mind, the cool air I feel when Emmett focuses his attention on my other nipple causes me to shiver. Both men freeze for a moment and I lay as still as possible so they don’t think they woke me up. 

Emmett’s lips are the first to touch me again and Jasper’s weren’t far behind. He abandons the innocent touches and sets my skin on fire as he places kisses from my knee up the inside of my thigh, stopping just before his mouth reaches my center. I feel his breath as he passes over me and touches his lips my other leg, working his way back down to my other knee.

If I didn’t have to play this role, I would grab him by that blond hair of his and guide his lips where I want them to be but, again, I can’t do that. I have to endure his torture for as long as he wants to deliver it. As if he knows my thoughts, Jasper takes pity on me and runs his finger along my wet center as his lips kiss another line up my leg. 

_Oh fuck yes!_

When he gets close, his lips leave my skin again and I’m about to ruin everything and beg for more but just as I part my lips to speak, Jasper’s finger slowly slips under the fabric separating us and pulls it aside.

_God Jasper, yes!_

The tip of his tongue touches me softly once and then he’s gone. Maybe he’s afraid to go any farther, I don’t know. All I can think about is him doing it again. 

With Jasper’s hesitation, my mind focuses on Emmett’s attention to my nipples. They’re more sensitive than they’ve ever been and when he grazes them with his teeth again, my chest pushes up and into his mouth.

“Mmm, Bella, what I would give to have you awake right now,” he whispers before sucking on my skin as he moves from one to the other.

Without my permission, my arm moves from under my head and lands on Emmett’s side. He doesn’t have a shirt on and the image of his naked chest fills my mind, causing me to whimper. 

Again, Emmett’s words give Jasper the courage to move and his fingers spread me open. He licks me from top to bottom and back again before his lips close around my clit. My hand presses into Emmett’s side as my hips thrust up into Jasper’s mouth. The hand that isn’t holding my panties to the side moves and I feel his finger circle my entrance twice before pushing inside.

_Oh fuck!_

I have to bite my lip to hold in the scream that's dying to escape my lips. I have to force my body to lie still when all I want to do is lift my hips every time Jasper’s finger sinks deeper inside of me. I let my hand fall away from Emmett’s side when the desire to dig my nails into his back is too much to bear. Then the desire for all of that burns out of control when Jasper adds a second finger to join the first.

The moans I feel coming from both of them vibrate through my entire body and combined with Jasper’s two glorious fingers, my body is sent toppling over the peak of ecstasy once again. His fingers still pump inside me and with one last flick of his tongue he pulls his mouth away.

_No! Don’t fucking stop!_

“She’s so fucking sweet, Em. You’ve gotta get a taste of this.”

_Well I can deal with trading places._

The second the words are spoken, Emmett’s mouth is gone from my chest. To my disappointment, Jasper slides his fingers out of me.

“Help me get these off.” I feel the tug on my thong.

Emmett’s naturally strong hands are surprisingly gentle as he slips them under me, near my lower back, to lift my lower body off the bed. Jasper’s fingers hook onto the thin line of fabric on my hips and drag them down slowly.

Feeling the bed move as Jasper gets up to switch places with Emmett, my excitement peaks as I wait to see what he’ll do. Emmett wastes no time pushing my legs open and finding my entrance with his tongue. He licks up to my clit, flicking it a few times before his thumb takes over. My breaths are unsteady as the tip of his tongue is at my entrance again, circling slowly. 

_Holy fuck! That feels so good._ My mind screams when Emmett pinches my clit and pushes his tongue inside me. My right hand grabs the sheets next to me and my left clings to the side of the bed. I pray they don’t notice because there’s no way I can fake being asleep when this feels so damn good.

Emmett’s tongue plunges in and out, his thumb moves fast across my clit and I lose myself in the pleasure of it all. It isn’t until I hear a drawer open next to my head that I remember Jasper hasn’t touched me since he moved off the bed. I whimper when I hear the crinkle of a wrapper and I know what’s coming.

_Hell yeah! It’s about fucking time._

Emmett’s attentions feel amazing but I’m ready for Jasper to fuck me. I’ve been fantasizing about this for so long now and I’m finally going to get what I want. The vibrations of Emmett’s moan send a shock through my entire body and then his mouth is gone.

“No fucking way, Jazz. I’m not done.” Emmett’s whisper was more of a growl and I almost laugh.

“Get the fuck off. She’s mine.”

The hesitant Jasper that started the night is gone; in his place is a man ready to take what he wants. The change in him is sexy as hell and if I could speak, I would be begging him to fuck me. The bed moves again and two hands are on my thighs, gently spreading me wider than before.

A wrapper is ripped open and my heart beats a million times faster. The seconds feel like hours and the anticipation is killing me. I want to scream at him for teasing me and making me wait. The stillness in the room is like a weight on me; there’s no touching, no speaking, no moving. My heart is pounding, my breathing is ragged and I’m ready to sit up to pull him on top of me.

Before I can make a move, Jasper’s cock slides inside me, slow and torturous.

“God Jazz.” 

I can’t stop the words from slipping out. It feels too fucking good. He holds still for a second before pulling back and sliding in again. In and out so slowly, over and over again, until I’m about to scream.

“Shit. Fuck. So fucking good.”

Feeling him inside me is better than I dreamed and his words turn me on more than I’ve ever been before. I fight the urge to reach out and pull him on top of me. Suddenly I’m cursing my plan, hating the fact that I’m lying here pretending to sleep when I’d give anything to feel his full weight on me or his arms wrapped around me. I hate the fact that, in order to play along with my little game, he’s forced to move slowly when all I want is for him to thrust hard and fast as he fucks me senseless.

“Fuck, Bella.”

His whisper and the brush of his hips against me help me realize that it’s this forbidden act that’s driving me out of my mind. The fact that he wants me so badly that he would take this risk to be with me turns me on and I feel myself being pushed to the edge again. 

In and out… in and out… Jasper’s strokes bring me closer and closer until I can barely breathe. 

“God I’m close.”

_Fuck yes, Jasper. Cum for me._

“I need to…” He moves a little faster as his hands rest on my legs.

Out of pure desperate need, I tighten myself around his cock, wanting to give him the only pleasure I could.

“Fuck, I can feel…” he says between panting breaths. “She’s almost…” He trails off but picks up more speed.

The second Jasper’s words cut off, Emmett’s fingers are on my clit, throwing me off the edge. 

My teeth bite into my lip as I try to stifle the moan that forces its way out of my mouth. I don’t want to hold back. I want to scream. I want to wrap my legs around Jasper and meet every thrust he’s still giving me until he let’s go, but I can’t. If he knows, he’ll stop and I am not letting that happen. So I settle for a fist full of blankets, instead of the blond hair I’m dying to tangle my hands in.

As I finally come down from my high, I can feel the change in his position as Jasper leans over me. His hands rest on either side of me, holding himself above me while trying to keep himself from slamming his hips into me with each thrust.

“Shit… Bella… fuck...” Jasper groans each word with each thrust. 

A growl fills the room as his final thrust slams into me hard. I can feel his cock pulsing inside me as he cums. The pressure against me as he holds himself still is like heaven and, again, I want to wrap my legs around him to keep him there. Before I give into my desire to do it, Jasper pulls out and falls on the bed next to me.

The room is quiet again, regaining the stillness that was there before Jasper started fucking me. Emmett’s whisper breaks the silence. “Dude, not to say some gay ass shit or anything, but that was hot as hell.”

“Shut up, Emmett.”

I’m about to lose it, so I stretch, mumble a few incoherent words to keep up with the game and roll myself over, burying my face in the pillow before I can laugh out loud. I do make sure to keep my legs spread as an invitation for Emmett to dive right in whenever he’s ready. The change in position makes him gasp.

“Fuck me.” I feel Emmett’s big hand slid up my leg and cup my ass. “Look at that perfect ass.”

Emmett’s an ass man and he’s never made a secret of how nice he thought mine was. So this show is all for him. His hand lifts as I shift a little, tilting my body to give him a better view. No sooner do I stop moving, his hand is back in place and I can feel his breath on my cheeks.

I’m instantly thankful that Jasper likes a big bed as I feel Emmett’s body settle in near my legs. He trails his fingertips from the back of my knee up to the curve of my ass on one leg while his tongue creates its own trail on the other. When his mouth gets to what he would call ‘the promise land’, I’m grateful again that my face is in the pillow because it muffles the groan I make when Emmett’s teeth nip at my flesh.

Both hands are on me as I feel him dip lower to run his tongue along my slit up to my ass and bite me again. He does it several times before his finger slips into me. It doesn’t take long before he adds a second one and then a third and starts pumping frantically, though still careful not to push into me too hard.

“So fucking wet,” he whispers as he pulls his fingers out of me. I moan at the loss but I know he’s not done with me yet.

I don’t know when he managed to undress or when he grabbed the condom but I hear the wrapper being torn open and my body breaks out in goose bumps as I hear the stretching of the latex as his rolls it onto his dick.

“Help me move her,” he says quietly to Jasper. “I want her on her side.”

After a little fumbling, they have me on my side, facing the side of the bed that Jasper’s laying on. Emmett moves in behind me and gently lifts my left leg to place it over his. When he has me in position, he lines himself up with my entrance and pushes in.

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

 _Oh my fucking God!_ My mind screams at the same time as I pull the blankets into a death grip. 

I’ve touched his dick enough in the past to know Emmett was big, but the reality is so far from what I imagined that I’m seeing stars. Thankfully, he gives me a second to adjust before he pulls back and pushes into me again. He’s mumbling something behind me but I can’t make out his words through my own jumbled thoughts.

With one hand holding the inside of my thigh, Emmett’s thrusts are fast and hard, definitely harder and rougher than Jasper. If I was really passed out, this certainly would have woken me up, but I want it hard so I’m not going to complain. I happily take the pounding he’s giving me before Jasper decides to ruin my fun.

“Em, I know how good she feels but, damn, calm the fuck down. If you wake her up, I swear…”

Jasper doesn’t have to finish his threat because Emmett stops for a second. When he moves inside me again, it’s slower… more controlled than before. Again, I’m not complaining because it feels amazing, but I want to slap Jasper for making him stop. I was enjoying the animal side of Emmett so fucking much.

 _God Emmett. Right there. Don’t stop._ My mind begs after he lifts his leg to spread my legs wider. The new position changes the angle and he hits me in just the right spot.

“You feel so good, Bella,” he whispers as if I would be able to hear him.

I keep my grip on the blankets in front of me, holding myself in place so I don’t reach back to grab him. I want to touch him, encourage him and let him know that I want it rough like before, but I can’t. I decide to do for him what I did for Jasper, so I clench my muscles tight around his cock, gripping him while he fucks me. And it works, Emmett moves faster and with harder thrusts, jerking my body with every thrust.

 _Yes… yes… don’t fucking stop._

Whimpers and moans slip out as I try to control my breathing; it’s too fast, like I’m hyperventilating. Emmett pushes harder and harder into me.

“Oh fuck… fuck.” He pants, having a hard time breathing himself. “Shit… fuck… touch her, Jazz. Touch her. Make her cum.”

_God yes… touch me, Jasper._

The bed moves again and Jasper’s fingers pinch one of my nipples. The pressure sends shivers down my spine. Every thrust and every touch bring me closer and closer to my climax, but the second Jasper’s lips wrap around my clit, the tingling in my stomach explodes. Every lick, suck and graze of his teeth sends me flying into pure ecstasy and I cum harder than I ever have before. Emmett follows right behind me after two quick thrusts and holds me against him while he unloads into the condom.

Time ceases to mean anything to me so I don’t know how long it takes before Emmett pulls out and I feel the both of them fall back onto the bed. I’m so completely sated and relaxed that I could fall asleep for real now.

Just as I’m about to fall under, I hear Emmett whisper.

“That was fucking…”

“Amazing.” They both say together.

 _Yes it was._ I agree as sleep takes me.

~oOo~

The next morning, I wake up on the couch, fully dressed with a pillow and a blanket. One or both of them dressed me and put me here so I wouldn’t wake up in Jasper’s bed after a night of drinking, wondering how I got there. They’re so cute. If they only knew.

I sit up and pull the band from my hair, massaging my head a bit to get rid of the tension. When I’m fully alert, I hear voices come from the kitchen and I go to investigate. Jasper is standing at the stove, shirtless, frying some eggs. Edward is sitting at the table, groaning with his head in his hands while Emmett jokes and tries to get him to eat.

“Morning, baby,” I say as I kiss the top of his head.

“Ugh, not so loud,” he groans.

He lifts his head to me, one eye squinting against the brightness of the room, and the forced smile he gives me shows me the pain he’s in. Leaning down, I touch my lips to his.

“How do you feel?” I whisper when I pull away.

“Like a train ran over my head,” he mumbles and I feel bad for him. “Baby, do you mind if we stay in today?”

“Oh hell no!” Emmett’s booming voice carries through the kitchen.

Edward’s head falls to the arm resting on the table as he waves at Emmett with the other hand.

“We’re still going to the gym today, Ed. There’s no better way to work off a hangover.”

 _My poor baby._ I leave him with his pain and give Emmett a hug to say good morning. Before I pull back, I kiss his cheek and whisper, “Take it easy on him today, will you.”

“I’ll take care of him for you, Bella.” He winks and lets me go.

When Emmett’s attention goes back to Edward, I walk to Jasper’s side and wrap my arms around his waist. He leans over so I can kiss him on the cheek.

“Mornin’, darlin’. How did you sleep?” His mischievous grin tells me that he knows exactly how well I slept. 

“Like the dead. How much did I drink last night anyway?” I ask, playing innocent.

“Just enough to feel good, darlin’.”

 _Oh Jasper. You have no idea how good I felt._ My blush heats my cheeks.

“C’mon Ed, get up.” I look back to see Emmett pulling Edward out of the chair. “A cold shower, a bottle of water and some aspirin, a good workout and you’ll be as good as new.”

He half drags Edward from the room as I open the refrigerator to get my own water. Before I can close the door, Jasper’s behind me with his arms around my waist. His bare chest is warm against the exposed skin on my back and I shiver as my mind flashes to last night.

“Your breakfast is served.” 

I try to turn but his arms pull me tighter against him.

“And, Bella… I know what you did last night.” His voice is low, sensual and sexy as hell.

Jasper’s hand rubs my thigh and lightly brushes my center just as his lips touch the sensitive spot behind my ear. I freeze as he grabs my hand and presses something into my palm.

“No one is that good of an actress,” he whispers in my ear.

And then he’s gone.

Too stunned to move, I hear his bedroom door shut. After a second, I look around the empty kitchen, making sure I’m alone. Lifting my hand, I see a folded piece of paper. I open it and read.

_One time only. No strings attached._

_Come play with me._


End file.
